Mi derecho
by arcaneshadow30
Summary: Sabes Hades, durante eones hemos reencarnado, peleado, muerto y destruido una y otra vez pero nunca nos hemos sentado a hablar normalmente. Es una pena que tenga que ser de esta manera. -Un pequeño final alternativo para la saga de Hades, Oneshot.


**Atención:** el metaverso de Saint Seiya y todos los personajes que contiene no me pertenece a mi, sino a la maravillosa mente de Masami Kurumada.

 **Hola,** este es mi primer fi casi que desconozco como será recibido. Yo como mucha gente estuve decepcionada por el final de la saga de Hades así que decidi hacer mi versión del asunto. Como nunca he visto a nadie haciendo fics de Athena x Hades (cosa que me frustra ya que son una de mis otp's) pensé en experimentar con la idea a ver que salía y me siento bastante contenta con los resultados. Espero que les guste.

-Arcane

* * *

-Nosotros... - La voz de Shun se escucha débil y jadeante- nosotros vencimos-

El infierno lentamente de desquebrajaba, sin el cosmos de Hades para sustentarlo pronto no quedará nada en pie que indique la grandeza de aquel paraíso de perdición, tortura y muerte.

-Athena sama- Ikki llama la atención de su diosa que se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos mirando la nada.

Ella se gira hacia sus caballeros, les mira con tristeza debido a sus condiciones; sus armaduras divinas quebradas con solamente unos pedazos que se adherían lamentablemente a aquellos cuerpos heridos y ensangrentados. Vio a Fénix y al Dragón (o lo que quedaba del fénix y el dragón) que cargaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Pegaso. Sus pobres caballeros.

-Vuelvan al santuario- les ordenó casi como en un suspiro.

-Pero Athena sama ¿y usted? No se puede quedar aquí- el cisne, jadeante, avanza unos pasos hacia la diosa- no la dejaremos-

Athena aprieta el cetro de Nike entre sus dedos, se siente cierta tensión en la joven reencarnación de la deidad, ella camina hacia Hyoga extiende su brazo acariciándole el rostro, no le importaba que estuviese cubierto de sangre, sudor y polvo.

-descuiden yo volveré al santuario, pero ahora hay algo que necesito hacer- dirige la mirada hacia atrás donde en un charco de sangre el cuerpo de Hades yacía tendido- El sigue respirando-

Los caballeros de bronce se miran estupefactos, tratan de avanzar hacia Hades pero Athena extiende su cetro frente a ellos deteniendo su avance.

-No - dice a secas - yo les ordené que volvieran al santuario y eso es lo que van a hacer. Esta batalla ya no les pertenece.

Los cuatro permanecen paralizados por un momento, luego se miran y fusionando el resto de sus cosmos desaparecen en el horizonte.

Ahora ella está sola, reza para sí misma por el sus caballeros de oro allá en Asgard, muchos ya han muerto de nuevo, reza para que sus sacrificios no hayan sido en vano. Piensa en todos los que tienen que reemplazar y le invade la tristeza. Eran buenos caballeros, incluso los que podrían ser tachados de malos, para ella eran buenos caballeros, sus caballeros... Los mejores hijos que una diosa virgen jamás tendrá. Se secó las lágrimas con el antebrazo y respiró hondo; esto todavía no se acababa...

Se dirigió hacia el cuerpo de su rival, en lo que se acercaba sus pies pateaban los negros pedazos metálicos de la destrozada armadura divina de Hades. Se detuvo justo al borde del charco donde descansaba bocabajo el derrotado señor del inframundo.

El abrió los ojos lentamente y con debilidad, miró con vergüenza a la diosa que se alzaba frente a él, pronunció el nombre de ella en un tono casi inaudible y sin éxito trató de estirar su brazo hacia su espada, estaba tan cerca de sus dedos... Solo unos centímetros... Si tan solo pudiera alcanzarla... Pero sus fuerzas no se los permitieron. Gruñó de frustración, sus fuerzas, su cosmos, todo le abandonaba. Mientras tanto ella seguía ahí mirándole en su debilidad, deseaba que dejara de mirarle y lo matase de una buena vez, que lo librara de aquella vergüenza. Cerró los ojos con resignación como un animal cansado que sabe que lo llevan al matadero cuando ella se arrodilló a su lado, esperó el golpe de gracia.

-Athena... ¿que...? - Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando se sintió entre los brazos de la joven diosa que levantaba su cuerpo moribundo, no entendía por qué lo hacía o más aún cómo alguien tan pequeño y de apariencia tan frágil podría levantar a alguien de su tamaño. Ella depositó su cuerpo al lado de lo que quedaba de una columna recortando la parte superior de esta dándole una posición sentada.

-No intentes hablar- le dice en los que le remueve tiernamente sus negros cabellos sudados y ensangrentados que le cubrían el rostro- mientras más te esfuerces más te dolerá-

Athena saca un amuleto plateado con una estrella, su visión borrosa le impide leer la inscripción con claridad pero él sabe lo que dice: "yours ever" "por siempre tuyo" es su amuleto ¿qué hace con su amuleto? Ella lo se coloca a Hades suavemente alrededor del cuello cuidando que la cadena no se le enrede entre los cabellos. Entonces enciende su cosmos y toca con sus dedos la estrella, Hades siente como una diminuta parte de si se va, antes que él pueda preguntar la diosa le responde:

-Estoy sellando una pequeña parte de tu cosmos aquí, así cuando mueras el infierno no se destruirá por completo. Descuida, el sello es solo temporal, cuando tu cuerpo se regenere de nuevo el cosmos contenido aquí volverá a ti.-

-¿por qué haces esto?- logra decir confundido, aunque athena removió algo de su cosmos sintió como el cosmos de la diosa le dio un mínimo más de fuerzas- yo soy tu enemigo, todo lo que soy y todo lo que poseo no debería importarte que se destruya-

Athena remueve el amuleto con el mismo cuidado con el que se lo puso y responde:

-La guerra santa ha terminado, cualquier tipo de muerte o destrucción que venga después es totalmente innecesaria.- ella sonríe pensativa bajo a aún confundida mirada del señor del inframundo. - Sabes- dice- durante eones hemos reencarnado, peleado, muerto y destruido una y otra vez pero nunca nos hemos sentado a hablar normalmente. Es una pena que tenga que ser de esta manera.-

-No existe razón para ello - Hades estaba ansioso ¿es que ella se iba a quedar ahí hasta que el muriera o haría uso de su tan famosa misericordia y le daría fin?

-Yo te respeto tío-

Ahora si le había dejado estupefacto, ella nunca le había llamado así, con tantos años de pelear se le olvidaba de vez en cuando que eran familia.

-Sí, es verdad lo que te digo Hades. Como el dios que eres, como familia, como enemigo... Y quizás... No eso es ir muy lejos... Pero si, te respeto mucho...-

No sabía que responder, era verdad lo que decía a lo largo de los eones ella había sido por mucho su mayor aspiración, su ahínco de ser mejor, la razón por la que empujaba a sus tropas al máximo de su capacidad, la razón por la que se quedaba despierto en la noche estudiando mapas, estrategias para lograr un tipo de ventaja... Ella lo hizo quien es.

-Creo que yo puedo decir lo mismo- responde al fin ¿qué le pasa? Estaba sonriendo como estúpido ¿es que había perdido tanta sangre que ya no podía controlarse?

-Sabes- dijo ella- nunca te había visto sonreír sin malicia-

-No te acostumbres-

-Te ves apuesto así-

Hades recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y rio, no le quedaba suficiente sangre como para sonrojarse.

-Tu definición de atractivo es un poco extraña- dijo refiriéndose a su condición.

Se le escapó el aire cuando los labios de la diosa besaron débilmente su frente ¿cómo podía Athena oler tan bien a esta altura de juego?

\- ¿qué fue eso?-

-Un beso de despedida para un respetable adversario-

Con las fuerzas que le quedaban sujetó a Athena del hombro y la atrajo hacia sí, besando aquellos labios vírgenes de aquella persona que tanto deseaba muerta... Eran más dulces de lo qué pensó, sabía que la diosa virgen nunca había besado a nadie, ni si quiera a ese detestable caballero de Pegaso que siempre andaba entre sus faldas. Era deliciosa la sumisión con la se le entregaba... Sus labios, su lengua, su aliento, su respiración, incluso el latir de su corazón eran ahora esclavos del ritmo que le marcaba. Siempre deseó tenerla bajo su poder pero nunca pensó que sería así... Aunque era de algún modo una forma de intercambio equivalente, ella le quitaba su vida y él una parte de su amada inocencia virginal.

Se detuvo cuando ya no podía aguantar más, sin antes morderle su carnoso labio inferior haciendo que ella soltara el gemido angelical que él hubiese escuchado antes. Estaba exhausto, le costaba ganar aliento de nuevo pero presumía una sonrisa de campeón. Recordó el tiempo que había pasado desde que besaba a alguien, desde que Perséfone le pidió el divorcio... Recordó divertido que una de las razones fue por qué pasaba mucho tiempo solo, si ya lo sabrán, solo planeando como acabar con Athena.

Ella se tocaba los mientras conservaba un rostro indeciso, le soltó una cachetada, no fue tan fuerte ya que tenía pena del estado de hades.

-bueno…- finalmente dijo.- eso fue inesperado, sabes que soy una diosa virgen y ese atrevimiento significa que debo matarte…-

\- o amarme, ¡lo sé!… pero espera Athena... - Suspiró con un aire de seriedad- sé que hemos perdido mucho tiempo y que tienes más de una razón para matarme... Pero quiero que me prometas algo- en ese momento tosió fuertemente y escupiendo cada vez más sangre- por favor- le pide-

-¿Qué tipo de promesa?- le dice limpiándole parte de la sangre en su boca.

Él le toma la mano y la sujeta fuertemente contra su mejilla.

-Sé que mi cuerpo va a tardar un tiempo en volver a regenerarse... Pero volveré y pelearemos de nuevo... Pero antes que eso prométeme...- la mira a los ojos- prométeme que no dejarás que te maten, ese derecho es solo mío.-

Athena le miró con ternura y sonrió;

-prometido- dijo- pero tú tienes que prometerme algo a mí-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tú nunca le mencionaras a nadie lo que te haré ahora... Ah y lo que hiciste antes, eso tampoco-

-Bien...- Hades no sabía a lo que se refería Athena ¿cómo rayos deseaba matarlo? ¿Cuál era el misterio?

Su cuerpo se estremeció hasta sus adentros cuando percibió el cosmos que despedía de Athena, era inmensa ¿cómo rayos podía ella poseer esa cantidad de poder sin el darse cuenta antes? No parecía parar, se disparaba hacia el infinito... Era casi como... Imposible... Zeus... Tembló al ver como aquel cosmos dorado empezaba a relampaguear con estallidos de energía entre los dedos de Athena, no, ella no podía poseer el poder del rayo. No cabía en su cabeza pero allí estaba.

-¿sorprendido?- preguntó rebosante de orgullo- Creo que te debo una explicación ¿no? Yo sé que algún día mi causa empezará a molestar a más y más dioses y que algún día a mi padre. Tendré que enfrentarle y por el bien de la tierra, tendré que ganarle. Por eso empecé a entrenar, diario, lo que todos ven como una oración es en verdad fortaleciendo mi cosmos poco a poco. Al principio solo quería aprender a resistir un rayo, pero luego a idea de seguir experimentando fue muy tentadora. Yo no uso esta técnica por que no deseo llamar la atención de los demás dioses, sería un desastre. Descuida, en el estado en el que estas no te aplicaré si una centésima de la descarga total, solo lo suficiente para matarte. ¿Listo?-

Hades solo asintió, no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente, en una parte se sintió orgulloso de tener un enemigo tan poderoso.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres mirar?-

-si-

-Como quieras...-

Hades no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni si quiera de gritar, en un segundo la descarga se desató por su cuerpo matándolo en un instante. Athena le sujetó, su cuerpo convulsionaba por la electricidad, le sujetó hasta que se detuvo.

Le recostó de la columna y le cerró los ojos. Luego tomó su yelmo y espada que estaban tirados. Le colocó el yelmo y puso la espada enfundada a su lado. Luego buscó su capa que había volado en primeros momentos de la pelea y con ella cubrió respetuosamente el cuerpo. Así se dispuso a dejar aquel lugar. Pero primero había algo que tenía que entregar.

Bajó las escaleras y vio a Minos y Radamanthys que subían a toda velocidad, después de que termina la guerra santa los espectros de hades reviven para retomar sus tareas en el infierno. Ambos se quedaron pasmados al ver a la diosa.

-¿Dónde está el señor Hades?- preguntó Radamanthys

-Más adelante, muerto- respondió ella.

Los jueces se quedaron petrificados.

-Eso... es imposible...- balbuceó Minos- aunque es verdad que ya no sentimos el cosmos de Hades sama el infierno sigue en pie. Él no puede estar muerto.

Athena les extendió el amuleto y lo depositó en las manos del rubio.

-Su señor antes de su muerte me pidió que le dejara guardar una parte de su cosmos así el infierno no se iría abajo si él y que le prometiera que les entregaría el amuleto. Yo se lo permití.-

Decidió hacer que la idea pareciese de hades, sus espectros habían perdido tanto que creyo menester darles algo de que aferrarse.

-Yo... No sé qué decir. Gracias creo-

-Descuiden, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. No importa a quien.-

Athena sonrió para sí, llamó su cosmos y se transportó de nuevo al santuario.

* * *

 **Nota:**

¿Les gustó? Sé que muchos se encontraron inesperada que Athena supiera usar el rayo, pero siempre fue un headcanon mío. En la mitología griega Zeus le presta el rayo a Athena de vez en cuando, lo que lo hace el único otro ser divino además de su padre que puede manejar tal arma de destrucción. Por ello pensé que no estaba de más incluirlo en el mundo Saint Seiya. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

-Arcane.


End file.
